


a diner in the middle of nowhere

by Pariis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Diners, Fluff, Late Night Drives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariis/pseuds/Pariis
Summary: After a game in Raleigh, Neil can’t sleep. Andrew can’t either, so the two of them take a midnight tip to a local diner.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	a diner in the middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes. This is un-beta’d!

It’s nearly midnight, Neil recognizes distantly. His mind is fuzzy with exhaustion yet he is no closer to sleep then he was four hours ago. Normally he slept best after an Exy game, too tired to think, but tonight he just can’t. He felt the familiar twitch in his legs, urging him to  _ leave.  _ Two years with the Foxes have dimmed this urge, but Neil doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to fully let go.

“If you roll over one more time I’ll push you out of bed.” Andrew mumbles beside him, no real venom in his voice. Neil goes still, looking at the ceiling.

“Sorry.”

“Hmm.” Andrew hums and Neil knows he doesn’t believe him. Neil stays like that for a while longer, counting the scratches and scuffs on the hotel ceiling thinking of nights spent in rooms much dirtier than this; of his mother and the burning car; of Millport; of his father. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and got out of bed.

“Really?” Andrew asks before Neil can even get his running shoes on. “At midnight?”

“I need to clear my head.” Neil shrugs. Andrew flicks on the bedside lamp and sighs, running a hand through his already messy hair.

“Idiot.” He grumbles. “Give me a second.”

Neil pauses with his jacket half way on. He watches Andrew roll out of bed and search for his shoes, which are still in the middle of the floor from when he kicked them off last night. Andrew combed his hair with his fingers and pulled on the jacket sitting on the back of the chair. Neil recognizes it as his but didn’t say anything.

“C’mon.” Andrew snagged his keys and wallet and led them both out of the room. Neil didn’t ask where they were going, content to simply follow Andrew.

Wymack’s rental car was waiting for them in the parking lot. Neil didn’t know or care how Andrew got the keys as he climbed into the passenger seat. A second later Andrew entered too. It was quiet and the loud slam of the driver seat door had Neil jumping.

Andrew glanced at Neil, but Neil just shook his head slightly. “I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.” Andrew scoffed. The car rumbled to life and Andrew shot out of the parking lot without another word.

The Foxes had driven up to Raleigh for a game against the NC State Wolves. They were going to drive back tonight, but bad weather and a delay in the game’s starting time kept them here for the night. Andrew didn’t care much for the Wolves or the city, but he did enjoy a little diner just outside of the city. He turned the radio on and let the low voices and soft music wash over him.

Neil, it appeared, was relaxing. When Andrew glanced over he was leaning against the window with one arm propping him up. His red hair flashed in the light and Andrew had to look away.

They didn’t speak for the entire twenty minute drive, but neither of them felt the need. Neil was comfortable to just be with Andrew, and Andrew was comfortable letting the street lights distract him from Neil.

Neil perked up when they pulled into the parking lot of The Shiny Diner.

“I’m starving.” Andrew said as he turned off the car. He slipped out, saying “You’re paying.”

“But this was your idea.” Neil protested.

“Don’t care. You keep me up, you pay for breakfast.” Neil had to jog to catch up to Andrew, who was already opening the front door. 

“I think it’s a bit early to call it breakfast.” 

To the waitress he said “Two.” To Neil he said “Whatever.” 

They chose a booth at the very back. Neils eyes catch on his reflection in the mirror covering the wall. He notes the bags under his eyes and the familiar scars on his cheek. Andrew takes the seat facing the mirror and, though he’s grateful, Neil doesn’t thank him. They both know he doesn’t have to.

The waitress returns when the two of them are settled in. Andrew orders coffee for them and she wanders off again with a tired smile. Neil watches her go, slipping behind the silver counter and turning on the coffee machine. She hums as it brews and puts the steaming liquid into two coffee mugs. 

She doesn’t take long to return, and Neil scrambles to figure out what to order. Andrew raises an eyebrow at him while he orders pancakes. Neil gets toast and eggs.

“Do you have a quarter?” Andrew asked when she’s gone. Neil rummages around his pockets, pulling out two. He hands them both to Andrew, who slips one into the small silver Jukebox on the table. He pushes the numbers loudly and returns to his coffee. Neil doesn’t add anything to his before drinking it down quickly. Andrew scoffs at him as he does, reaching over to grab the sugar.

Neil watches Andrew pour an obscene amount of creamer into his coffee followed by three packets of sugar. Neil could just feel teeth aching just from watching. Neil leaned his head on his hand, eyes drifting lazily across Andrew’s face. The red lights above them tinted Andrew’s hair pink and the music clicked over to whatever song Andrew had requested. He tapped his fingers softly to the music and stirred his coffee.

Neil didn’t know if it was exhaustion or just the caffeine working through his system, but he found himself suddenly surprised by his own thoughts.  _ I love him. _

Andrew glanced up, catching Neil red handed. “Staring.”

Neil hums in agreement. They two of them stare at each other and suddenly Neil wants to say it. Something shifts in Andrew’s expression and the moment passes. Neil lets it, looking away from Andrew and out to the parking lot.

Something hits his cheek, landing dead center before tumbling to the table. Neil looks at the balled up wrapper and then at Andrew’s curled fingers. He laughs softly and flicks the wrapper back at Andrew.

The waitress brings their food over eventually. Andrew eats without speaking, but Neil fills the silence with nonsense. He even gets away with talking about their Exy game despite the bored look Andrew flashes him.

Eventually, despite the coffee and the bright lights, Neil yawns. 

“Done?” Andrew asks. Neil finishes off his toast and nods. Neil pays and Andrew leaves a generous tip on the way out. He also grabs a handful of the chocolate mints from the bowl near the register, handing one to Neil.

“How many of those would you have to eat to drive Kevin mad, do you think?” Neil asks as he pops one into his mouth.

Andrew shrugs. “One, probably.”

Neil laughs and climbs into the car. He leans against the window as Andrew climbs in beside him. He starts the car but pauses.

“What now, rabbit?”

Neil looks at Andrew and reads the silent question. He thinks for a moment, tries to find the itch to run, then replies. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I’m ready to go home.”

The radio plays music Neil doesn’t recognize and the wind whips through the open windows. Andrew speeds down the empty highway and Neil watches buildings and trees blur last. He thinks again of Andrew in the diner and the words that threatened to spill over. Neil again considers saying it,  _ I love you,  _ but a glance at Andrew changes his mind. He doesn’t need to fill the silence with things Andrew already knows; for now, late night car rides and shared cigarettes are enough.

_ And besides,  _ Neil thinks.  _ I have all the time in the world to say it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/feedback!


End file.
